Durmiendo con el enemigo
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Gimo en cuanto te siento dentro mí, te mueves con salvajismo y haces que grite del placer que me otorgas– Dilo –me dices entrecortado y ronco a la vez, me deseas... al igual que yo a ti. – Soy tuya –murmuro contra tus labios. Solo en estas cuatro paredes olvidamos quienes somos, que esto esta prohibido. Porque sé que esto no es más que un exquisito juego entre tu y yo. Lemmon
1. APUESTA

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños! Como saben he tardado en actualizar pero ha sido todo para bien, he hecho una nueva historia. Espero que sea de su gusto :D. Esta vez tanto como Sakura y Sasuke serán los narradores.

ACLARACIONES: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**~APUESTA~**

Tome una gran bocanada de aire antes de agarrar aquella copa con un líquido de extraño color rojo, ya había bebido seis de esas antes, y aun no lograba acostumbrarme al horrible sabor que me dejaba en la boca, pero no tenía otra salida, debía hacerlo, debía beberlo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y antes de pensármelo dos veces me lo lleve a la boca bebiéndolo de un solo trago. — ¡Ja! ¡Perdiste otra vez prima! —exclamo mi estúpido primo Gaara al dejar la copa en la mesa del recibidor de mi alcoba, poco antes de que yo lo hiciera, fruncí el entrejo nuevamente ¡Sabía que no debía seguirle el juego! Pero cada vez que mi querido primo Gaara No Sabaku me ponía un reto no podía negarme a ello. Era tan infantil hacerlo y lo sabía de antemano, pero este conocía perfectamente mis debilidades, y vaya que esta era una de ellas. Básicamente mi orgullo como Haruno no me dejaba perder una apuesta, no lo había hecho antes y esta sin lugar a dudas no sería la excepción. — Tienes que tomarte otra copa —predispuso esta vez un vaso más pequeño para mí, había bebido esa noche más vino, vodka y ron de lo que hubiera imaginado ¡Pero ahora esto! ¿Quería que bebiera Tequila? Entrecerré mis ojos mientras le miraba intensamente— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no puedes con esto? —pregunto irónico ¡aaah! ¡Esto es el colmo! Sé que me está retando pero no puedo evitarlo.

—claro que puedo hacerlo, Gaara —dije con voz firme, soltando una triunfal sonrisa a sabiendas que había perdido una vez más, ¿Es que acaso no podía actuar de acuerdo a su edad? Había cumplido recién los veinticinco años, era más alto que yo, atlético, de buen tono muscular, sus ojos tan profundos de color agua marina, y cabello pelirrojo, muy atractivo… y tramposo debo agregar, aunque en verdad no era nada mío, vivía con nosotros desde que sus padres fallecieron cuando era pequeño, siempre había sido muy unido a mi hermano siendo prácticamente criado por mi madre, él solo era algo así como un amigo de la familia. Nos llevábamos por cinco años, acababa de cumplir ese mes los veinte. — Solo mírame —solté, tomando el pequeño vaso entre mi mano derecha, llevándolo a mi boca, pero no fui consciente de que el líquido jamás llego a mi boca. Mire confundida mi mano, ya no lo tenía en esta. Busque con mi mirada a Gaara quien hacia un leve puchero. La desvié nuevamente a un costado mío, pero antes de realizar por completo mi cometido, me detuve a medio camino

—Gaara, ¿Hasta cuánto te has de comportar de acuerdo a tu edad? —escuche una voz a mis espaldas, una que conocía perfectamente.

— ¡vamos Suigetsu! No seas aguafiestas — ¡genial! Pensé irónicamente lo que me faltaba… mi hermano mayor.

—oye deja de jugar —me dijo algo serio, volví mis ojos en blanco y me gire a él con una expresión claramente molesta— no me mires así, toma —camino hasta quedar enfrente mío, me extendió su mano dejando en mi regazo una máscara de color plata.

— ¿Qué demonios es esto?

—una máscara ¿Acaso no las conocías? —le fulmine con la mirada, simplemente no estaba de humor para sus bromas.

—me refiero, para qué la quiero.

—Es para ir a la fiesta de esta noche —dijo mientras se sentaba a un costado de mí, me cruce de brazos levantando al mismo tiempo una ceja.

— ¿Y qué te hace creer que iré? —me había comentado algo mamá de una fiesta pero creí que sería opcional que fuera.

—No te lo estoy preguntando, es una orden de papá y mamá. —bufe a lo bajo. Al perecer esa noche no descansaría nada.

—acabo de llegar de Estados Unidos lo único que quiero hacer es relajarme y estar un buen rato con mi familia, no ir a un evento de la compañía

—Es necesario que vayas, Sakura — ¿Sakura? mi hermano jamás me llamaba por mi nombre por lo general era solo "Saku" o "cerezo". Fruncí el entrejo más de lo ya lo tenía, algo sucedía, mi intuición me lo decía.

—Habla —le expecte en tono demandante, recargándome en el mueble de mi habitación, oí a Suigetsu respirar profundamente y luego observar detenidamente a Gaara quien mantenía a esas alturas una burlona sonrisa.

—de todos se enterara, dile de una vez —comento divertido.

— ¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir? —su vista se posó en mis ojos, le rete con los míos a su mirada celeste.

—Irán los Uchiha —me quede callada por un momento, encontrando la situación algo incomoda, por culpa de esa familia casi quedaba la nuestra en la ruina—, por tu expresión sé que no quieres ir —se detuvo un momento antes de continuar—, yo tampoco, pero es necesario. Nuestra compañía es uno de los asociados que presentan el evento, y no solo eso. La hija del señor Yamanaka Ino-san, pidió exactamente que fueras. — ¿Ino? ¡Así que iría a esa tonta fiesta por la puerca! — es tu amiga ¿No?, se enteró que vendrías desde hace meses. Y le pidió a mamá que fueras.

—eso no explica lo de las máscaras y que irán los Uchiha.

—lo de las máscaras fue idea de ella, sabe de los problemas que tuvimos con esa familia y le pareció que sería bueno, que todos lleváramos mascaras para mantener cierto "anonimato", además no debería sorprenderte que vayan, recuerda que ellos también son socios de su familia —suspire de mala gana. Después de todo tendría que ir. — Sakura, quiero que comprendas la magnitud de este evento, si toda la familia va, el mundo se enterara que hemos ganado, que no dejamos que ellos nos robaran lo que por derecho era nuestro. Así que iremos te guste o no. Tu ropa esta sobre la cama, tienes quince minutos para arreglarte. Vamos Gaara. —tanto mi hermano y mi primo salieron por la puerta dejando sola. Pase mi vista por donde ellos habían estado tan solo unos segundos y luego a la gran cantidad de maletas que tenía aun sin desempacar. Había llegado apenas dos horas y al parecer no sería la excepción de los problemas actuales de mi familia. Respire profundamente para soltar el aire después. No tendría otra salida más que ir a ese tonto lugar. Realmente sería un fastidio.

Era una suerte que ya me hubiera duchado, Gaara había interrumpido justo cuando me estaba terminando de cambiar. Me acerque a mi cama, justo como me había indicado mi hermano, había un hermoso vestido de color negro, me lo puse inmediatamente, quedando maravillada, se ataba de la parte del cuello cruzado, la parte de mi espalda quedaba totalmente descubierta hasta donde empezaba mis caderas, dejando a la vista buena parte de mi piel. En la parte frontal, había un sumo cuidado en el escote que dejaba ver perfectamente la separación de mis pechos que se unía poco antes de llegar a mi dorso, aunque en un movimiento brusco se podría ver perfectamente mis senos desnudos. Había una apertura en la parte de mi pierna izquierda que se abría mostrando mi blanquecina piel un poco más de la cuenta extendiéndose hasta medio muslo, me sentía un poco expuesta vestida de esa manera jamás habría usado ese tipo de ropa antes, pero dada la situación debía usarlo, mi timidez siempre era un obstáculo para que pudiera desenvolverme, pero con el tiempo en América me fui transformando en una persona más extrovertida. Me acerque hasta el tocador de mi cuarto, pase un cepillo mi cabello, sujetándolo con una bella peineta de plata.

Tome el lápiz labial de un color rojo quemado, pasándolo por mis labios teniendo un efecto un segundo efecto realzándolos, un aplique un poco de rubor sobre mis mejillas sin exagerar, y sombras de un color plateado a juego de los largos aretes y un brazalete que me fue regalado por mi padre cuando cumplí diecisiete años. Aplique un poco de perfume en mi cuello y muñecas. Escuche que alguien se adentro a mi habitación, pero no me gire, inclusive cuando sentí su respiración sobre mí pero no me alarme ni nada por el estilo. Sabía con quien estaba tratando.

— ¿Sucede algo Gaara? —escuche una pequeña risa por parte de este, se alejo de mí hasta quedar a una distancia prudente, fue entonces cuando me gire a mirarlo.

—mis tíos se adelantaron, al parecer se cansaron de esperarte, tardas mucho sabes —le fulmine con la mirada levantándome de mi lugar. Dejando que el largo vestido se dejara amoldar a mi cuerpo, le mire tensarse por un segundo. Mientras se llevaba una mano a su rostro, no entendí ese gesto por su parte, jamás había actuado así.

— ¿saldrás con eso?

— ¿tiene algo de malo? —me acerque a mi closet sacando un bolso de mano color negro, metiendo mi celular y algo de dinero dentro de él.

—…—no me respondió solo se acerco hasta mí, me sostuvo de la cintura, inspeccionando mi rostro a detalle con su mano derecha, mientras con la otra acariciaba mi espalda desnuda, crispándome ante su inicial caricia. — Sakura… —sentí su aliento sobre mí, recargue mis manos en su pecho tratando de separarme un poco, pero él simplemente no cedió, mi respiración se volvió acelerada en cuanto su mano viajo hasta mi pierna tocándome con suavidad.

—Sakura… —escuchamos una tercera voz entrando a mi alcoba, antes de que pudiera hacer algo contra Gaara, este había puesto una notable distancia entre nosotros, me tuve que sostener fuertemente del tocador para no caer. Gire mi rostro en dirección a la persona que miraba con una notoria sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro al parecer al contrario del pelirrojo le gustaba mi apariencia. — Solo te falta esto —dijo poniéndome la máscara a mi rostro con sumo cuidado, di vuelta sobre mis talones y me fije mejor en mi aspecto. — te ves preciosa.

—Gracias Sui-chan —así le llamaba a mi hermano, un apodo de cariño desde que éramos niños.

—Gaara, vámonos. —lo vi asentir de mala gana, salimos de mi alcoba y recorrimos el largo pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor bajando las escaleras. Una vez que estuvimos en la entrada abrió mi hermano la puerta principal. Frente a nosotros estaba un auto plateado deportivo, uno de los mayordomos de la familia me abrió la puerta trasera del auto, agradeciendo con una leve sonrisa. Suigetsu y el pelirrojo entraron seguidos de mí, poniéndonos en marcha. Durante el transcurso estuvimos sumergidos en silencio, saque mi celular mirando la hora, pasaba de la medianoche y nosotros apenas íbamos a la dichosa fiesta. No quiera ni imaginar cómo se pondría Ino en cuanto me viera.

Iba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos que no me fije que ya había llegado. Salimos del auto, mientras un hombre uniformado se llevaba este. Comencé a caminar para alcanzar a Suigetsu que iba mas adelantando que yo, pero sentí que alguien me jalaba de la cintura— perdiste la apuesta Sakura —me susurro a mi oído golpeando bruscamente su respiración sobre mí, ladeando mi rostro a respuesta de su acto.

Me soltó en el instante que Suigetsu apareció en la escena, con una pelirroja de gruesos lentes cuadrados negros, usaba vestido de un tono coral. Ceñido a su figura con especial cuidado en sus pechos. — Sakura, déjame presentarte a Uzumaki Karin, mi prometida —Karin hizo una pequeña reverencia, al igual que yo lo hacía, aunque un poco más nerviosa. — Karin ella es Sakura, mi hermana menor.

—Es un placer conocerte —dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—igualmente —dije tratando de mantener una sonrisa, aunque por la cara de burla de Gaara pude adivinar que se veía muy forzada, la verdad es que me aterraba pensar que mi hermano ya tuviera planes de casamiento, si él se lo había propuesto todo estaba bien, pero si era por parte de mis padres… significaría que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que me buscaran uno a mi también. — ¿Has dicho prometida? –mencione aun algo sorprendida.

—sí, es la hija mayor de los Uzumaki, ¿los recuerdas? –asentí levemente, claro que los conocía su hermano menor y yo éramos inseparables en escuela elemental y media, pero le perdí totalmente la pista en cuanto me fui a hacer la preparatoria y parte de la universidad en América– bien pues ella también es amiga de Ino y…

— ¡Suigetsu! —Interrumpió a mi hermano, llevándose una mano a su pecho— Olvide que tengo que buscar a Ino, sus lugares están cerca al mío, los guiare, pero me tendrán que disculpar, es necesario que la encuentre —avanzaron ambos, dejándonos atrás a mi amado primo y a mí. Hubo un momento en que los perdí de vista entre tanta multitud, puse mis ojos en blanco. En serio que esto era peor que una tortura.

— ¿y bien? Estás lista para el castigo —me murmuro al oído mi acompañante, a esas alturas ya estaba totalmente cansada de su acoso, y también por los momentos en los que me había llegado a sentir mareada, seguramente por las bebidas alcohólicas que había ingerido esa noche.

— ¿esta vez que me toca hacer?

–tengo una teoría de cómo ha cambiado tu comportamiento de hace años al de ahora. Aunque me hubiera gustado probarlo antes, pero creo que esta noche será necesario.

—deja de hablar en clave y dime de una vez que tengo que hacer —dije al punto del colapso de mi paciencia, sobando mi cien con la yema de mis dedos. Este levanto su rostro y miro entre la multitud, como si buscara a alguien en especifico. Una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro y a pesar de estar usando la máscara pude notar cierto malicioso brillo en sus ojos.

—quiero ver de lo que eres capaz ahora que ya estas más grande —levante una ceja a modo de pregunta— es bastante sencillo ¿Miras a aquel sujeto que está hablando con la rubia del vestido purpura? —mire en la misma dirección que este para ver al sujeto que decía y de paso a la chica, a quien reconocí inmediatamente. Podría pasar años que no la viera pero siempre reconocería a Yamanaka Ino, mi mejor amiga, quien se veía a lenguas que se llevaba bien con el tipo– pues bien, después de que se vaya, quiero que… intentes seducirlo. — ¡¿Seducirlo?! ¡Acaso bromeaba!

— ¿disculpa?

—bueno, mas bien, es si puedes hacerlo caer ante tus encantos, le quitas una cosa insignificante, como una mancuernilla, un reloj, anillo, lo que sea…

—eso es robar, además no quiero hacer eso, sabes lo delicada que es la situación de mi familia ¿cierto? —dije ya al borde de la histeria.

— ¡Oh por favor! Te aseguro que nadie en esta sala recuerda a la pequeña Sakura Haruno, te fuiste hace casi cinco años. No me digas que tienes miedo.

—no es eso, yo…

—Ya veo, entonces eres una cobarde —me interrumpió fragantemente, grave error por parte de Gaara, o más bien el mío. Odiaba ser llamada cobarde, me acerque más de lo debido a este, que nuestros rostros estaban separados por unos cuantos centímetros, nuestros labios casi se rozaban.

—ya veras, que no soy ninguna cobarde —le dije antes de darme media vuelta y marcharme. Esa noche sería interesante.

* * *

¡¿Cuánto duraría esto?¡ Me pregunte a mí mismo, al colapso de mi paciencia. Llevaba en ese lugar más de dos horas y no encontraba nada bueno que hacer, paso la vista de mi reloj de pulsera a mi alrededor, mi hermano mayor y su esposa estaban en la pista de baile al igual que mis padres, parecían que se estaban pasándola en grande y ¿Yo? Solo pude suspire resignado. Tome un poco más del trago que me había servido el mesero, era la única salida que le hallaba para poder continuar en ese absurdo evento. Aunque no podía irme, ya que la empresa de mi familia era de una de las que había promocionado esa fiesta. Supongo que era el precio de ser parte de una las familias más adineras del país. No estaría tan molesto de no ser que debo de llevar una estúpida mascara plateada. Aun no entiendo qué demonios pensaba Ino, ella era la hija de uno de los socios de mi padre, y también en su tiempo fue una de mis ¿novias? Aunque esa no es la palabra exacta para describir mi relación con ella, que fue más sexo sin compromiso como la mayoría que había tenido hasta ese entonces, pero era mejor así, a estar a atado a alguna chica sin escrúpulos, para mí solo servían las mujeres para hacer una cosa y esas eran darme placer.

Continuamente sentía las lascivas miradas de las mujeres sobre mí, que parecían comerme con estas, a pesar de usar esta estúpida mascara me reconocían la mayoría sin duda alguna esta noche tendría un poco de acción, tenía mucho de donde escoger, esboce una sonrisa maliciosa, ¿Por qué no escoger ahora que había mucha variedad? Repase con mi mirada el alrededor casi todas las mujeres hacían uno que otro gesto para llamar mi atención levantando así mi ego hasta las nubes. Iba a avanzar pues vi una buena candidata para pasar el rato que desde hacía un buen rato me sonreír y movía su cuerpo insinuándose, no era la gran cosa pero sería lo suficientemente buena como para complacerme, antes de poder lograr a cabo mi intención, sentí unas manos detenerme en el antebrazo.

—Sasuke, ¿A dónde crees que vas? —me volví hacia quien me hablo y descubrí a la rubia, usando un vestido que mostraba un poco más de lo debido, muy bien acentuado a su cuerpo, resaltando su figura, aunque se veía muy tradicionalista lograba resalta, era de un color purpura, su cabello suelto, tapando la mitad de su rostro ¿Hace cuánto que no me acostaba con ella? Bueno tal parecía que esa noche la elegida seria mi "amiga". Mantuve mi sonrisa, tratando de mantener un cierto aire seductor para comenzar, unas cuantas palabras, unos "roces accidentales" entre nosotros y estaríamos haciendo en cuestión de segundos.

—Solo iba por allí —hable lo más ronco posible para que hacer notar mi excitación.

— ¿No será que te ibas ya? A veces quisiera saber qué es lo piensas, claro además del sexo, no puedo entender como pude enrollarme contigo —hablo molesta. Bien ahora lo entendía, no iba a hacerlo con ella, parecía más actuar como una mujer vieja en lugar de ser alguien de su edad.

—no, Ino, por lo menos no aun —sonrió ampliamente.

—qué bueno es escucharlo, solo venía a cerciorarme de que no cometas una locura esta noche, como acostarte con alguien de aquí. — mmm, ¿estaría celosa?

—mph… Ino, si es porque no he tenido sexo contigo… puedes estar segura que

—No es eso —me interrumpió seria. — Es solo que… —desvió su mirada de la mía por un segundo. Algo se traía entre manos. De ello estaba seguro— no creo que sea bien visto que te vayas con alguien en estos momentos a un motel, tú sabes. Ahora es cuando menos debes de armar algún escándalo —finalizo, aunque dudaba mucho que fuera eso lo que en verdad quería decirme.

—lo sé perfectamente no tienes por qué decírmelo —dije exasperado por su respuesta

—bueno, solo quiero actuar como buena amiga

—Ino… —llego una pelirroja de anteojos gruesos antes de que pudiera continuar, me saludo con una leve sonrisa, le susurro algo a Ino que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco.

—Entiendo, gracias Karin, enseguida iré —asintió la mujer y despareció entre la multitud. Luego mi amiga se giró hacia a mí, un poco nerviosa. — debo irme, pero — ¡Te estaré vigilando Uchiha! —dijo en tono infantil, sin más se fue, cosa que verdaderamente agradecí, avance hasta la mesa donde nos habían asignado, ya que había perdido de vista a la chica con la que había escogido acostarme esa noche, maldita Ino esta me la pagaría, allí estaba mi hermano y su mujer abrazados, sus manos estaban sobre el abultado vientre de mi cuñada, en unos meses nacería su primer hijo.

—Sasuke-kun, veo que volviste Yamanaka-san sabe persuadirte bien ¿no es así? —capte el doble sentido de esas palabras pero solo sonreí de lado como respuesta. Vi a mi hermano algo serio, después de abandonar el vientre de Konan–, ¿quieres dejar de pensar en ello, Itachi? Creo que hubiera sido mejor no contártelo

— ¿qué sucede? —pregunte al ver la extraña reacción de esta.

—los Haruno vendrán. Eso sucede —respondió mi hermano, fruncí el entrejo.

—Sasuke-kun, tú no por favor. —intercedió esta vez mi cuñada.

—Konan… —suspire molesto.

—hemos venido aquí, a demostrar que la familia Uchiha puede salir de cualquier problema con la cabeza en alto. No vengas a cometer una locura ahora con algo tan trivial como esto… —se quedó un momento callada, como tratando de encontrar palabras de aliento— además piensa en tu padre, ha estado muy estresado en el trabajo, lo último que quiere saber es de un disgusto que le proporcionen, así que tranquilícense. — Itachi suspiro derrotado. Al parecer no quedaba otra opción que seguirle el juego a su mujer. Yo por otra parte solo maldije a lo bajo. Esa noche sería demasiado larga.

Pasó alrededor de otras dos horas, y aun no encontraba nuevo que hacer. Trataba de encontrar una buena victima que valiera la pena. Pero todas las chicas que miraba simplemente se me hacían tan simples. Además… ya me había acostado con la mayor parte de las mujeres jóvenes del lugar. La tendría difícil si quería algo de diversión esa noche, sacudí mi cabello con una mano, y me lleve a la boca mi trago, pero pare en seco, quedándome a la mitad del camino. Era… tan exótico lo que vi, aunque fue solo una fracción de segundos, se me hizo eterno. Me levante de mi lugar bruscamente, avanzando entre la gente, oí los gritos de Itachi llamándome pero los ignore de lleno. Tras buscar extenuantemente, llegue a creer que había sido mi imaginación la que me jugó una mala pasada, pero definitivamente aquella imagen debía ser real, la de aquella hermosa mujer, tenía que ser verdad. Era en definitiva absurdo lo que hacía, jamás iba detrás de las mujeres, ellas ibas detrás mío. Llegue hasta los jardines del salón. Y aun no la hallaba. Resignado me gire para entrar.

— ¿me buscabas? —escuche una suave y sexy voz detrás mío, me volví hacia la desconocida. Quien me sonreía de una manera tan insinuante con los brazos cruzados alzando con cuidado sus pechos sobresaliendo tan exquisitamente y pasando uno de sus dedos por el exquisito y perfecto escote que dejaba verle el inicio de sus senos, sus labios entreabiertos color rojo siendo tan apetecibles o de la perfecta piel que dejaba ver por la apertura de vestido en su pierna izquierda. Vaya que no había hecho mal al seguirla. Era poco más baja que yo, tal vez solo con diez centímetros de diferencia, si pensaba que el cuerpo de Ino era único, estaba en un error. Esa mujer usaba un vestido que estaba ceñido a su cintura dejando ver aquellas exquisitas curvas. Su cabello color ¿Rosa?, era tomado en una peineta de plata, al igual que sus aretes, brazalete y zapatillas. Se acercó con cautela hacia mí, sus manos me rodearon mi rostro acariciándolo con delicadeza. Sentí una corriente eléctrica al momento en que toque su piel, que mis sentidos se pusieron alerta al instante. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza. Sentí las malditas ganas de besarlas en cuanto paso sus dedos por el borde de mis labios. Cerré los ojos por instintos, pero… nunca llegue a sentir los suyos. Abrí de nueva cuenta, solo para darme cuenta que avanza con sigilo con rumbo al estacionamiento con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

No pude mas… esa mujer era exquisita, la seguí en cuanto vi que se alejaba de mí, hasta que la encontré en el estacionamiento de espaldas totalmente estática, sin duda alguna me esperaba, eso hizo que sonriera de lado. Me acerque cauteloso a su cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, golpeando mi aliento contra su cuello, haciendo que ladeara su rostro un poco. La voltee para que quedáramos frente a frente, le recorrí con la vista a su cara, aun de llevar esa absurda mascara se veía preciosa, no pude aguantar más mis deseos y la aferre mas a mi cuerpo, llevando mi rostro a la altura del suyo. Rozando mis labios contra el lóbulo de su oreja, y mis manos jugaban a hacer diversas figuras en su espalda pero solo con la yema de los dedos para comenzar. — aahh —dejo soltar de sus finos labios, al sentir que una de mis manos se adentraba dentro de su escote tocando uno de sus desnudos senos. Su pezón enseguida se puso rígido en cuanto tuve contacto con este. Masaje con firmeza y cierta rudeza, escuchando ligeros ronroneos por parte de la chica. Quien comenzaba a restregar su cuerpo contra el mío. Fuimos caminando ciegamente hasta quedar cerca de un automóvil que era muy bien conocido por mí, mi lengua lamio desde su lóbulo hasta el blanquecino y perfecto cuello, maravillado con el sabor natural de su piel, bruscamente baje hasta la separación de su pecho, mis manos viajaron a sus caderas y de estas a sus glúteos los cuales apreté con fuerza y esta por inercia, enrolló sus piernas a mi cintura, friccionando su pelvis contra la mía de una manera tan sugestiva, haciendo los movimientos cada vez con más fuerza, mis labios buscaron los suyos, fui bien recibido en cuanto entraron en contacto, mi lengua recorrió su cavidad bucal explorando a fondo en tanto mis caderas le ayudaban a la chica a que nuestros sexos se friccionaran con mayor frecuencia. Nuestras lenguas se encontraron comiéndose una a la otra con furia.

Mi miembro cada vez palpitaba con más fuerza, ¡la necesitaba ya! Jamás había conocido a una mujer que me excitara de sobremanera como ella lo estaba haciendo. Nos separamos salvajemente a la falta de aire, interrumpiendo nuestro pasional beso, hundí mi rostro entre sus senos arqueándose del gusto— aahhh —gimió con más fuerza, parecía que no le importaba ser descubierta, mph… me está comenzando a fascinar esta mujer. La empuje brutalmente contra mi auto, gimiendo de dolor, abrió con lentitud los ojos que había cerrado a la hora del impacto soltando unas pequeñas lagrimas a los costados que pude percibir aun usando aquella mascara, pude notar que sus mejillas se habían teñido de color carmín insinuando inocencia que contrastaba con la innata sensualidad que estaba desbordando justos en esos momentos. Abrí como pude la puerta del copiloto adentrándola conmigo. Recline el asiento para dejarla acostada a mi total y pleno merced. Intente quitarle el molesto antifaz pero me lo impidió. — ¿es más excitante así no te parece? —susurro entrecortada, con el pecho subiendo y bajando cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Note sus pezones erectos a través de la tela. Sin duda alguna era demencial.

Mis manos entraron por la abertura de su pierna hasta su muslo, hasta ese momento no había dejado de mirar como su rostro mostraba el placer que está sintiendo, iba a continuar pero no espere que ella desatara de su cuello lo que unía la tela para que cayera su escote dejando a la vista sus senos. Subí mi vista mirando más de cerca su tonalidad de ojos. De un color jade ensombrecido por el deseo, y la lujuria. Hábilmente cambio posiciones conmigo, quedando encima de mí, se veía que tenia practica, aunque por lo general yo era siempre quien iba arriba, deje que por esa única ocasión estaría abajo, su boca busco la mía, entregándose por completo en el brutal y salvaje beso que nos proporcionábamos, bajo su mano hasta mi pecho masajeándolo con cuidado. Mis manos acariciaban la piel expuesta bajando con lentitud hasta llegar a la zona de su coxis, comenzó a mover sus caderas a la altura de mi sexo, rozándolo cada vez más rápido, cosa que me hizo tensar y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando mis ojos por un instante— ¿te gusta? —me pregunto la pelirrosa. Asentí con la cabeza. Escuche una pequeña risa por parte de esta, había parado en seco, apenas me iba a incorporar en cuanto me di cuenta que sus manos abrieron mi cremallera y sacando mi viril miembro que acariciaba con cuidado. Haciendo movimientos circulares con la yema de sus dedos, de arriba hacia abajo. Se llevo una mano a su vestido levantándolo para que pudiera ver sus bragas de encaje negro que lograba que mi erección aumentara más de lo que ya estaba. Su mano hizo de lado su braga para introducir un dedo a su entrada— aaaahh —gimió con fuerza mordiéndose su labio inferior.

—introduce un segundo dedo —le dije complacido con aquella sensual vista, obedeció a mi orden, apretándole su trasero y metiendo a mi boca uno de sus pechos lamiendo, succionando aquel botón tan fino y delicado a mi gusto, estire con mis dientes el pezón con un poco de fuerza, ronroneando la chica. Con una de mis manos libre fue directo a su entrada, no se lo espero porque se sobresalto en cuanto uno de mis dedos entraron juntos con los suyos. Los empezó a mover a un ritmo sin frenesí, al poco rato ella me imito de buena gana.

—más… más rápido —suplico entrecortada, aunque no lo hice, los saque al sentir que su humedad aumentaba cada embestida que proporcionaba sabiendo que en cualquier momento llegaría, al contrario de ello, le cambie de lugar, poniéndome a la altura de sus pequeños senos que cabían tan perfectamente en mi mano, bajándolas haciendo movimientos suaves en su dorso, masajeándolo, era tan suave los rincones que recorría, su piel me estaba siendo tan deliciosamente adictiva, baje hasta quedar peligrosamente a la altura de sus piernas, acerque mi rostro a su sexo deslizando sus bragas a un costado como ella lo había hecho en su momento, deje escapar un ligero suspiro chocando mi aliento contra la entrada de la chica. — aahh —le mire retorcerse haciendo sus nudillos blancos. Uno de mis dedos pasaron nuevamente a este descubriendo que se había humedecido una vez más. — Lo quiero —levante mi vista fingiendo no saber qué era lo que decía. — Lo quiero adentro. —sentencio con firmeza. Saque de uno de mis bolsillos un paquete de aluminio que rompí lo más rápida que pude con los dientes, antes de lograr sacarlo, me lo quito de la mano colocándolo con suavidad sobre mi palpitante erección lo hacía a adrede… lo sabía, tenía esa quisquillosa sonrisa dejando salir jadeos en el proceso. Sin pensármelo dos veces, me enterré lo más profundo que pude. — aaahhh —gimió con tal fuerza que casi pude jurar que nos escucharon los invitados de la fiesta, pero ya no importaba, mis penetraciones se volvían mas bruscas, viendo fascinado como mi pene se perdía entre sus pliegues vaginales. Estaban tan estrechas, apretaba sus paredes vaginales contra mi miembro, suerte que contaba con mucho autocontrol, sino me hubiera corrido en cuanto entre en ella.

Le levante de su lugar quedando ahora ella encima mío, esta me ayudo con sus caderas haciendo movimientos circulares al instante en que comenzaba a besar mi cuello y yo hacía lo mismo con el suyo, sus manos jugaban con mi cabello desordenándolo, mientras las mías bajaban a su clítoris haciendo movimientos circulares. — más… más… rápido —sus gemidos era como música para mis oídos era una lástima que no gimiera mi nombre, pero me conformaba con verla de esa forma, se subió un poco más arriba del asiento, girándose bruscamente sobre si misma sin salir de mi, comenzando a cabalgarme a conciencia, le levante el vestido mas, dándome el mejor espectáculo de mi vida. No pude resistirme más y le di una nalgada en su trasero que resonó con fuerza en las paredes del auto. — mmm… —giro su rostro para verme me levante de mi asiento un poco más para besarnos, mientras nuestros cuerpos seguían buscando el placer. Fue entonces cuando sentí que su sexo apretaba al mío con mayor necesidad. Unas embestidas más y sentí correrme dentro de ella, gritando ambos por haber llegado al éxtasis— aaahh —gimió ella mientras yo solo pude gruñir mordiendo con fuerza su cuello. No Salí de ella, divise que aun estaba entregada a ese mar de emociones que habíamos experimentado ambos, curioso, jamás había llegado al mismo tiempo con ninguna mujer hasta ahora. Nuestras respiraciones que estaban bastante agitadas para ese entonces comenzaron a regularizarse, fue entonces que ella salió de mí, para girarse. Me saque el condón guardándolo en el empaque, sacando otro, lo coloque sobre mi viril miembro que parecía revivir nuevamente y antes de que hiciera algo mas se auto penetro a sí misma, lo cual hizo que gruñera, tensando mis músculos una vez más. Se acerco a mi rostro tomándolo con ambas manos, haciendo que sus movimientos sobre mi fueran más pausados, sintiendo endurecer a mi amigo, sonreí altanero. Esta noche sería muy interesante.

Comenzó a peinar su cabello que para ese entonces estaba bastante desarreglado al igual que su maquillaje, sus joyas, su ropa ¿tenía que seguir? Lo habíamos hecho más de cuatro veces y cada una de ellas fue mejor que la anterior, ¡Jamás volveré a ver el auto de mi hermano de la misma manera!, nunca hubiera imaginado que hacerlo en el estacionamiento fuera tan demencial. Se giro hacia mi mirando directo a mis ojos, se acerco un poco más para besar mis labios, levantando todo su cuerpo para quedar encima mío de nueva cuenta, mis manos se fueron directo a su cintura, pero paro de un momento a otro, quitándose de encima. — ¿trabajas en alguna de las empresas de la fiesta? —solté sin pensar, ¡¿Pero qué mierda?! Nunca hacia preguntas personales, antes o después de una sección de sexo, ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora?, me miro sorprendida ante mi pregunta, pero sonrió de igual manera.

—no, bueno vengo acompañando a un amigo —¿amigo? Mph… por algún motivo, me enfade por el tono tan elocuente con que había llamado a aquel sujeto— descuida, no hay nada entre nosotros… es como un hermano para mí —sentencio con una burlona y amplia sonrisa. — ¿Es costumbre tuya preguntar algo de personal después el sexo? Creí que una regla básica del sexo casual es no hacer preguntas… —no supe que responder, no sabía lo que hacía, tenía en cierto caso razón, no tenía ninguna necesidad de saber ella, pero… había algo en mi que necesitaba saber más, algo… que jamás… había hecho antes. Me gire para responderle pero ya no estaba allí, me había sumido demasiado en mis pensamientos que no había notado que se había bajado del auto. Salí con prisa de igual forma buscándola con la mirada a mis alrededores, solté un maldición a lo bajo. Regresando al auto puesto que no había cerrado la puerta del piloto, lo iba a hacer recién pero algo llamo mi atención, en el piso del asiento, resaltaba un brazalete lo levante inspeccionándolo con la vista. Era de color plata con detalles de cerezos en flor, había unas iniciales que resaltaba con firmeza SH. Ese era su nombre. Solté un pequeño suspiro, lo guarde en mi saco. Regresando al salón en busca de mi familia.

* * *

Salí corriendo del auto para evitar seguir haciendo una locura, tras asegurarme que el hombre no estaba por los alrededores, llegue hasta los sanitarios del lugar para retocarme, había sido una verdadera suerte que había encontrado mi bolso en la mesa que Karin le había comentado a mi hermano, aunque fue más bien cuestión de suerte al encontrarlos, trate de mejorar mi aspecto, colocándome un poco de rubor en las mejillas y lápiz labial, arregle mi ropa que en esos momentos se podía ver perfectamente mis pechos con ligeras marcas de dientes y partes de mi cuello rojas. Ese hombre había sido una fiera, de los hombres con los que me había acostado antes jamás había experimentado algo como lo que sentí con él, me lleve una mano a mis labios repasando la sensación tan placentera cuando entraba en contacto con los suyos, o sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel, estremeciéndome a cada caricia, cada beso… yo… ¡basta! Tenía que concentrarme, si quería dejarle en claro a mi "primo" que cuando tenía determinación, la tenía, salí del sanitario antes de que alguien entrara, recorrí el sitio con la vista, no lograba encontrar a mi hermano o a Gaara, debía irme si no quería encontrarme con el sujeto con el que había tenido sexo. Comencé a caminar sin rumbo alguno, el salón era grande y ya pasaban de las cuatro de la madrugada ya casi no había mucha gente como cuando llegue y para el colmo tenía todas las miradas encima mío, la mayoría de los hombres, esa situación me estaba incomodando mucho, quería irme, estar en ese lugar me causa escalofrió sobretodo porque sentía una mirada bastante fuerte sobre mi persona, iba a caminar más deprisa, no conocía a nadie y no quería que se aprovecharan de la ventajosa situación en la que me encontraba, algunas personas que caminaban a la par pararon y caminando en dirección mía, dispuesta a ir por el camino contrario algo o alguien me detuvo.

—Sakura — ¡era Gaara! Me gire a dirección de suya, agradecía de haberme encontrado con él, los que estaban a nuestro alrededor siguieron como si nada, por algún motivo empecé a temblar desesperada. — ¿dónde demonios…? —no lo deje terminar pues me abalance contra él abrazándolo con fuerza, hundiéndome en su pecho. — ¿te encuentras bien? —Asentí con la cabeza, al momento en que sus brazos me rodearon dándome un poco de protección. — ¿quieres regresar a casa? —volví a asentir, aunque esa escena fuera muy comprometedora, sentía que alguien me observaba cuidadosamente como si en cualquier momento fuera al ataque, agradecía a Gaara que hubiera llegado por mí, aun rodeada con sus brazos salimos del salón inmediatamente. Le dieron las llaves de mi hermano, entrando al auto seguido de él. Como la primera vez, ninguno de los dos hablo solo nos dedicamos a permanecer en silencio. Divise en el horizonte mi "hogar", deteniéndose el auto en la entrada. Me abrió la puerta Haku uno de los más fieles sirvientes de mi familia, era bastante joven y llegaba a perecer una mujer, pero era realmente una persona confiable. Le salude con una sonrisa haciendo este lo mismo. Gaara gruño un poco ante la actitud de Haku, pero no le di importancia.

Me llevo hasta mi habitación, donde finalmente me sentí completamente a gusto. Me quite mis zapatillas corriendo a mi cama donde salte al colchón, saltando sobre este varias veces. El pelirrojo no me quito de encima la vista ante mi infantil comportamiento, a decir verdad no me había quitado el ojo de encima desde que lo había vuelto a encontrar en el salón— ¿dónde está Suigetsu? —pregunte algo extraña de no haberlo visto cuando regresábamos.

—Se quedo con Karin, tu sabes… pasar un rato a solas –su semblante cambio drásticamente poniendo su rostro totalmente serio. — ahora me dirás a dónde estabas, tu hermano estaba muy preocupado, tuve que decirle que te encontraste con una conocida y te fuiste con ella para platicar un rato.

—fui a hacer lo que me pediste —dije quitándome la maldita mascara que me estaba molestando usarla a esas alturas. Me levante de mi cama para ir a mi gran armario. Donde cambie el largo vestido por una camisa más amplia de colores azulados. Era una camiseta vieja de Suigetsu que le había quitado en una ida a la playa.

—no lo vuelvas a hacer, tuve miedo. —Salí de este, parando en seco a mirarlo con una expresión que dejaba mucho que desear ¿había escuchado bien? — si te pasaba algo… no sabría qué hacer, ¡sabes lo que tu hermano me haría! —comento en tono divertido, solo puse mis ojos en blanco, quitándome mis aretes y el maquillaje.

—descuida no pasara de nuevo, de hecho te sorprendería saber quien gano la apuesta.

—no me preocupa Sakura se perfectamente de lo que eres capaz —desvió su mirada al reloj de pared de mi cuarto, las cinco y media de la madrugada— descansa, no quiero anticipar mi victoria, en la mañana sabremos de lo de nuestra apuesta, pero ya lo he dicho, la victoria es mía princesa —soltó burlón, saliendo de mi alcoba, a veces no se que se trae entre manos ese idiota, corrí hasta mi tocador sacando de mi bolso una pequeña y exquisita pieza que era de oro, una mancuernilla de la camisa del sujeto con el que me había acostado. Gaara definitivamente se retractaría de haberme llamado cobarde, camine hasta mi cama, acostándome, fruncí el entrejo levemente al ver un extraño símbolo en la pequeña pieza, era como una especie de abanico. Me resultaba bastante familiar, pero lo más raro, era que no podía recordarlo, poco a poco deje que me venciera el sueño, recordando antes de cerrarlos, aquella mirada ónix tan hechizante… y misteriosa, era una lástima, que no lo volviera a ver.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció Espero que les haya gustado :D no duden en decirme que les gusto o no. Dependiendo de la respuesta de ustedes es como seguiré.

Por cierto, ¿ustedes no saben de algún libro que sea parecido a 50 sombras de Grey?, es que no tardo en terminar ese libro y me gusto mucho la trama. (Quiero terminar de enviciarme hahahahha xDD) Si saben de alguno por favor les ruego e imploro que me digan. Gracias.

¿Reviews?

Cuidense mucho, hay nos estamos leyendo :D

atte: CiinDii


	2. DESCUBRIMIENTO

Antes que nada** NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

¡Hola niños! Como saben he tardado en actualizar pero esta vez hice el capitulo de hoy más largo. Espero que sea de su gusto :D. Esta vez tanto como Sakura y Sasuke serán los narradores.

**ACLARACIONES**: Kishimoto-sama es el dueño de Naruto y sus personajes. Yo solo hice con mi "grata imaginación" xDD la historia usando los personajes.

ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

gracias por los reviews a**:**

**Kathiii: **gracias amiga, es que tú sabes, siempre que me dejas reviews me das buena suerte, hahahhaha sabes que tambien que quiero tontis. Gracias por la buena vibra :D

**SasuSaku: **Claro!, no me molesta, solo por favor dime más detalles de como quieres que sea, el tipo de genero, que tan corto o largo quieres que sea, y deja que vea la serie, y más ahorita que tengo tiempo (ya sali de vacaciones xDDD ) pues me pongo a hacerla. Pero avísame vale :)

**Genesis: **Sí, lo sé! entre ellos Matt Bommer 3 amo a ese hombre! ahhahahaha ya me los leí todos, ahorita estoy con la de pídeme lo que quieras, esta bien genial! Ademas hay otra trilogia aunque es más cortita se llama caliente, salvaje y perversa te la remiendo! Gracias por el review :DD Saludos

**Lucia: **hahhaha gracias, estoy con ese libro ahorita, de hecho es una trilogia no? O bueno eso me dijeron. Gracias por el review espero y te guste este capi :)

**Tomoyo:** hahahhaha hermana, que te digo amo leer ese tipo de cosas, supongo qe ya se me pego algo de eso no? Aun asi, me amas lo se xDD

**Jade**: ahhahaha gracias Jade claro que lo hare, lo prometo, seguire con el fic.

**angeles**:ahhaha me da mucha alegria que te haya gustado, no dudes en decirme si te gusta este capi o no, hare mi mejor esfuerzo por complacer a mis lectores. Asi que tranquis si actualizare -tarde por tareas, trabajos y demas pero lo hare :)-

**yuri**: espera por lo que viene xDD

**leslii**: ahahah me alegra que te haya gustado.

**Sury**: gracias! si ya sabia de esa trilogia y espero por el tercero, que te digo me encanta todo lo que sacan de esa historia! Y el drama! *¬* amo el drama.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

**~DESCUBRIMIENTO~**

Abrí muy lentamente mis ojos en cuanto sentí los rayos del sol sobre mi cara, lleve mis brazos a este intentando taparme de los incesantes rayos que parecían no comprender que aun no quería levantarme, pero seguían siendo cada vez más insistentes, lo hizo que resignada suspirará molesta, le incorpore abruptamente consiguiendo que todo lo que rodeaba se volviera distorsionado y sin forma. Me lleve una mano a mi cabeza, en cuanto un desquiciante dolor me golpeo, soltando un leve quejido

¡Jamás volveré a jugar con Gaara y sus raras bebidas! Aunque sé que es una vil mentira que me hago a mi misma cada vez que digo eso, porque siempre termino cediendo a las jugarretas de este. Intente incorporarme de mi cama, tratando de no caerme y matarme con la maldita resaca que me había ganado. Por alguna razón me hizo recordar a Sasori mi compañero de la universidad diciendo por enésima vez "Sí quieres beber debes comer primero, es la regla básica del alcohol", siempre lo hacía cuando íbamos a esas locas fiestas de la fraternidad, alcohol, cigarros, sexo… era demencia ir a ese tipo de fiestas pero era más increíble amanecer al siguiente día sin que el dolor de cabeza te este matando o este vomitando por el exceso de las bebidas que se toman y jamás me levantaba con una resaca tan fuerte como la que sentía, en cierta forma debía culpar a mi estúpido orgullo que cada vez más hacia que cometiera idioteces. Como pude me levante de la cama y dirigí mi vista al reloj de pared, era el mediodía exactamente, me gire a sacar algo de ropa de mis maletas solo para descubrir que estaban vacías, me quede observando detalladamente mis maletas deshechas, esto era obra de ella, lo cual hizo que frunciera el entrejo. En ese momento se abrió de un solo golpe la puerta adentrándose una joven rubia que parecía estar en su treintena, pero la verdad era que pasaba de esto.

— ¡Sakura! —grito acercándose cautelosamente hasta mí, hice una mueca por su escandalosa voz y por el hecho de que me estaba ahogando con su "amoroso abrazo".

—mamá… no respiro —alcance a decir antes de que me soltara, la mujer me tomo de los hombros antes de sonreír ampliamente pero la borro después de unos segundos volviendo la expresión en su rostro seria. Siempre era así y ya estaba acostumbrada a sus cambios de humor, aunque a veces me preguntaba si era bipolar o algo por el estilo.

—Me alegra que estés en casa hija —me dice con alegría en su rostro, aunque sé que está tratando de medir mi reacción.

—yo también mamá… —susurro evitando su mirada, nunca me ha gustado que haga eso, lo sabe perfectamente y aun así lo hace, supongo que no me ha perdonado del todo, lo que provoca que me un escalofrío me recorra.

—creo que ya te das dado cuenta que hice que desempacaran tus cosas —dijo soltándome, se dirigió al sofá de mi alcoba sentándose sobre él cruzándose de piernas, mientras permanecía de pie a unos metros de ella. Algo trae entre manos aunque no sé que es, puedo notarlo incluso en la forma en se mueven sus manos, es como si estuviera ansiosa por algo.

—creí que habíamos acordado que solo que quedaría una semana en lo que me daban el departamento que compre. —suelto rigidez, pero no se inmuta a mi tono de voz, eso solo la hace sentir cada vez más altiva.

—Sí, es cierto… pero creo que es mejor que te quedes una temporada con nosotros, ha pasado varios años sin que estés aquí y…

—mamá ya no soy una niña —le respondo con voz neutral, sé a dónde va con todo esto y no quiero discutir con ella, es casi imposible mantener una conversación decente sin que alguna de las dos termine llorando o en casos extremos con amenazas, siempre hacía lo mismo, dar el típico discurso de la madre desamparada y salirse con la suya, podía funcionar con papá incluso con Suigetsu pero no conmigo, nunca conmigo. — Además, me llamo Shizune-san antes de venir a casa, al parecer puedo comprar un apartamento lo bastante decente y cerca de la universidad de Tokio, hice el papeleo y me lo darán pasado mañana, al igual que los muebles, el refrigerador y los demás complementos –dije avanzando hacia ella, quien no me había dejado de mantener la mirada, a veces olvidaba que había sido una Senju antes de ser una Haruno, la familia por parte de mi madre podía llegar a ser muy seria o mandona. Y eso según papá también lo había heredado de mis abuelos paternos. La vi sonreír con cierto descaro en su rostro, al parecer encontraba divertido mi rebeldía hacia ella, aunque si hubiera respondido a ello hace años seguramente me hubiera reprendido.

—está bien, me alegra que por lo menos tu si hallas sacado el carácter de mi familia, Sakura… —levante una ceja en señal de ironía pero creo que prefirió ignorar ese hecho. — llamare entonces a Shizune y que lleven tus cosas al apartamento lo antes posible.

—Gracias —dije dirigiéndome al baño, necesitaba urgentemente una ducha.

—por cierto… —me detuve al ver que se levantaba de su lugar aun con su mirada seria. — Es probable que en la escuela vaya algún Uchiha.

—soy consciente de ello

— ¿está bien entonces para ti, ir a la universidad de Tokio?

—Sí, es la única universidad que me dejo transferirme a mitad del semestre, además que me valido las materias que estaba estudiando en California —comenzó a caminar a la salida lo cual agradecí internamente.

—Te estoy diciendo esto Sakura porque quiero que entiendas la magnitud del problema que nos causaron. —me da aun la espalda, pero por el tono de su voz, sé que está preocupada.

—lo sé —susurro, aunque no estoy segura de que me haya escuchado.

—y por ello, te pido un enorme favor. —No respondo, pero se gira su cuerpo para encontrarse con mi mirada, sus ojos azules contienen un brillo que indica furia y a la vez indican dolor, furia por lo que nos hicieron, intentar hacernos quedar en la calle y nuestros trabajadores en peores situaciones que en la nuestra, y dolor porque el esfuerzo que hizo con mi padre al hacer que nuestra empresa creciera se fue al caño en tan solo cuestión de segundos—, no quiero que te involucres con ellos.

Por el gran espejo de mi tocador puedo ver a hurtadillas que me sorprende su orden, ¿Por qué me pedirá aquello? No soy ninguna tonta, sé que tener una relación con algún Uchiha significaría una reacción en cadena por parte de los Haruno, y que podrían hacer de las suyas de nuevo. Lo entiendo… pero aun así, trato de componer mi postura y mi rostro— puedo asegurarte que después de lo que nos hicieron no me involucrare con esa familia a no ser que sea estrictamente algún caso de la empresa… no permitiré que vuelvan a hacernos una humillación como esa —dije con el entrejo fruncido, no sabía a dónde iba con eso, a veces era algo paranoica pero debía agradecer que lo fuera, siempre resultaban ser verdaderas, aunque muy en el fondo deseaba que se equivocara, jamás haría algo que perjudicara a mi familia.

—está bien… —susurro muy bajito y veo a hurtadillas una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro— al parecer estar un buen rato sola en California hizo que maduraras… —solo asentí levemente al igual que ella y la vi salir de mi alcoba. No tenia animo de discutir con ella, si por madurez se refería a que en un acto de rebeldía había vendido mis acciones de la compañía y había comprado en otras en otras empresas de igual prestigio supongo que sí, pero de cierta forma lo agradecía, si no lo hubiera hecho habríamos quedado en la bancarrota. Después de que abandonara el lugar, me quede viendo el lugar que había ocupado, me sentí por alguna razón sola entre esas cuatro paredes de mi habitación, era raro sentirse de nuevo así pero trate de ignorar ese sentimiento que florecía cada vez más dentro de mí.

Me metí directo al baño no antes de tomar un par de bragas limpias y un sostén de color rosa pálido con encaje en forma de lunares. Me quite la camisa de mi hermano tirándola al suelo, quedándome solo en mi ropa interior. Una vez adentro, retire la última pieza de ropa que llevaba puesta, abrí el grifo dejando que el agua fría cayera, me puse debajo del chorro de agua que a esas alturas ya había empezado a caer tibia. Deje que el agua recorriera mi cuerpo a conciencia, relajándome, olvidándome de los problemas en los que habíamos pasado. Tome el shampoo comenzando a masajear mi cabello. Se sentía tan bien… me sentía en el cielo. Por un momento deje que todas las tensiones que había traído conmigo desaparecieran, al igual que aquella tonta apuesta con Gaara.

Haciendo que pensara de nuevo en él… en esos tan negros y misteriosos, en sus manos, sus labios regalándome tales besos, la exigencia con la que lo hacía y la maestría en que me hacia tocar el cielo cada vez con más fulgor en cada embestida, la manera en que me hacia subir y bajar de él. Nuestras respiraciones… el aroma febril que me regalaba y que se había quedado impregnado en mi piel, en mi ropa, en todo mi ser, mis manos recorrieron cada tramo de mi piel pensando en sus manos crispándome al momento, me acerque estas a mi pecho, imaginándome que las de él indicándome con su gruesa y excitada voz que me los pellizcara y así lo hice— aahh —deje involuntariamente escapar un gemido, mi piel por alguna razón comenzaba a quemarse con el agua, que aun estaba templada, comencé a hacer patrones circulares en mi seno derecho, mientras que con la otra estimulaba el izquierdo estirándolo con suavidad, y a momentos con fuerza, arqueándome por el éxtasis que sentía.

Me lleve mi mano deslizándola alrededor de mi vientre plano, en diversas formas, recordando la manera en que su lengua se deslizo de la misma forma, me mordí el labio inferior tratando de callar los gritos que querían salir de mi boca ¡Todo esto era un delirio! Finalmente pararon en cuanto estuvieron a la altura de mi entrepierna. Cerré con más fuerza mis ojos, metiendo un dedo a mi cavidad, solo para descubrir que estaba más que húmeda. — ¡Aaah! —lleve mis dedos a mi hinchado monte de Venus, jugando levemente, me retorcía del placer, de mi propia estimulación, que no pude aguantar más, y adentro un tercer dedo, estirando mis labios vaginales, adentrando y saliendo cada vez con mayor constancia dentro de mí. Mi mente me hizo recordar nuestro encuentro en su auto, cuando estábamos frente a frente, mientras su duro miembro, entraba con fuerza, haciendo que mis senos brincaran al igual que todo mi cuerpo, mi cara enrojecida, ronroneos y gimoteos.

—Por favor —rogué imaginándomelo, cuando me sostuvo de la cintura, quería llegar, mi cuerpo me lo pedía a gritos.

—_Espera un poco más…_—escuche su voz nuevamente entrecortada y sexy a la vez.

—No puedo más…—murmure, haciendo los movimientos de mis manos más rápido en mi sexo. — ¡Ah!

—_un poco más_ —gimió, sentí que las paredes de vaginales se contraían en mis dedos, haciendo que se me dificultara permanecer de pie, estrellándome contra los azulejos del baño

— ¡por favor! —grite en un sollozo.

—_Córrete para mí nena_ —y así lo hice. Me convulsione en un orgasmo tan grande, tan maravilloso, los poros de mi cuerpo se abrieron y una descarga eléctrica me atravesó sin piedad, arqueándome en el trayecto. Resbalando contra la pared, mientras el agua se sentía tan fría contra mi cuerpo caliente, me imagine su sonrisa lasciva y la manera en que se quedo tan quieto cuando él llego a su tercer orgasmo.

¡Dios mío!

Pare un segundo al darme cuenta que mi respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez mas difícil de sobrellevar. Involuntariamente me había dejado llevar por los recuerdos de anoche, sintiendo aquella imperiosa necesidad carnal, quería repetir, quería sentirlo en mí de nueva cuenta y… me mordí los labios con fuerza y sacudí mis mojados cabellos, ¡Debía pensar con fría cabeza! ¡No puedo involucrarme con nadie ahora! Mi familia se salvo por nada de estar en la calle, al igual que varios trabajadores de la compañía, los laboratorios e industrias Haruno. Suspire de mala gana, reprimiendo aquel estúpido deseo. Ya había tenido suficiente con el hecho de haberme masturbado pensando en el extraño. A pesar de que no había sido lo mismo.

Enjuague mi cabello y pase a mi cuerpo, limpiándome en zonas específicas con suavidad. Pase una mano por mi pecho pero solté un leve quejido que hizo que reaccionara, —cuando me había tocado no había sentido tal dolor— me fije mejor en este una vez que retire el jabón de mi cuerpo colocándome frente al gran espejo que tenía en el baño, viendo las marcas de dientes a su alrededor y una pequeña parte de mi piel obscureciéndose. Me lleve una vez más mi mano a esta parte, dolía. Fue entonces que recordé al tipo jugando con mis senos mordiéndolos severamente a cada instante

¡Maldito bastardo!

Pensé inmediatamente, me había dejado esa marca como para que el siguiente que entrara en mi cama se diera cuenta de que ya me habían sometido… ¿Como mierda explicaría eso? Empecé a inspeccionar mi cuerpo más de cerca, había por lo menos como dos rastros más de moretones en mi cuello y la parte superior de mi pecho. Fruncí el entrejo con severidad, ese día no podría usar una blusa sin cuello sin que mi hermano, Gaara o papá me hicieran sus incesantes preguntas de lo que habría hecho para obtener tales marcas en mi piel, hice una mueca ya me las arreglaría para encontrar una excusa para la ropa que usaría.

Salí de la ducha, secando mi cuerpo y aplicando loción en ella olor a frutillas, me puso una blusa sin mangas pero de cuello alto, era de color rojo que se ajustaba perfectamente a cada curva de mi cuerpo resaltando mis pechos y unos jeans negros con unas zapatillas de aguja de igual color, lo suficientemente altas como para hacerme ver de mayor estatura, seque mi cabello, peinándolo cuidadosamente para finalmente usar un especie de broche en forma de cerezo.

No me puse maquillaje odiaba tener que usarlo, salvo por ocasiones especiales que lo ameritaban. Me acerque a uno de mis bolsos que había traído de América donde saque una caja de pastillas color verde, era la 'pastilla del día siguiente' aunque el tipo haya usado esa vez condón, no me arriesgaría esta ocasión, no lo había hecho antes y no lo empezaría por hacerlo. Me tome la pequeña pastilla con agua y salí de mi alcoba, no sin antes recoger la mancuernilla que se había quedado en mi cama. Atravesé el largo pasillo, bajando por las escalera llegando hasta la cocina, no había nadie, y tampoco esperaba que alguien allí, no tenía mucho apetito así que me dirigí al refrigerador donde una manzana. Escuche la puerta abrirse pero no me gire a ver quien, ni siquiera cuando inmute su mirada encima de mí, suspire molesta al encontrarme con esa persona. Era Gaara, y por la expresión de fastidio en su rostro parecía estar mucho tiempo esperándome.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? —pregunte exasperada ante su mirada dejando en su lugar la roja manzana.

—Te he esperando desde hace dos horas —menciono con el entrejo fruncido.

—Estaba dormida.

— ¿es costumbre tuya levantarte tarde? —contraataco, era un hecho estaba de mal humor.

—no Gaara, aunque lo que haga o deje de hacer en California o aquí, no es de tu incumbencia —me observo en silencio.

—Tenemos algo pendiente.

—… —no respondí solo me limite a seguirlo cuando vi con un ademan en la mano que lo hiciera, atravesamos el resto de la casa hasta llegar al gran jardín lleno de rosas y arboles de cerezos en la parte trasera. Caminamos hasta una gran explanada de mármol decorado con postes en forma de espiral y alrededor de miles de enredaderas y rosales. Parecía sacado de un cuento o algo así, aun no entendía porque mamá lo había ordenado construirlo, en todo caso se giro a mí con una mueca de satisfacción en su rostro a lo que respondí alzando una ceja. Cada vez estaba más convencida de que Gaara en una vida pasada pudo haber sido el hijo de mi madre por sus constantes cambios de humor.

— Creo que ya es hora de saber quién es el ganador de la apuesta ¿no te parece? —soltó con una maliciosa sonrisa, a lo que me hizo que me cruzara de brazos sentándome cerca de una de las bancas que había cerca de nosotros.

— ¿Realmente crees que ganaste no es así? —dije de forma arrogante y altanera, el pelirrojo se sorprendió por lo que había dicho, pero eso solo hizo que su sonrisa aumentara.

—pareces muy confiada de ti misma, Sakura.

—lo estoy, Gaara, porque he ganado la apuesta —dije levantándome de mi lugar rodeándolo lentamente.

— ¿en serio? —negó con la cabeza divertido y a la vez nervioso por la forma tan felina en que movía mi cuerpo, siempre hacia eso cuando quería dejar en claro algo, aunque también muchas veces lo hacía de forma inconsciente para poner nerviosos a las personas a mi alrededor. — La verdad no me imagino viéndote seducir al tipo —menciono con un deje de molestia en su voz, lo que hizo que riera un poco, pero eso solo provoco que frunciera el entrejo más de lo que ya lo tenía.

— ¿Crearías si te dijera lo bueno que era con su lengua y manos? —dije en forma burlona y provocativa, acercándome a él con cautela. Hasta que nuestros cuerpos toparon, nuestras miradas jamás se habían despegado del otro, era como si hirviera en ira con solo decirle aquello.

—Se me hace algo difícil verte con un viejo, Sakura — ¿Viejo? Fruncí el entrejo y me aleje de su cuerpo a una distancia prudente entre ambos. Lo que hizo recuperar su postura inicial—, ¿en verdad hiciste que nuestro sensei intentara estar adentro de tus bragas? —se burlo de mi, ¡¿Como mierda podía decir aquello?! ¡Casi podía jurar que tenía mi cara roja de la ira! Sin mencionar el hecho de que Gaara perdería los estribos si supiera que en verdad si estuvo dentro de mí, sus manos recorrieron sin tregua mi piel a cada momento, me puso en posiciones alucinantes y difíciles de hacer, que dómino mi cuerpo por completo haciendo gemir como loca en cada estocada y… mi mente dejo de procesar un instante, al igual que mi cara llena de tensión, desapareció. ¿Había dicho sensei?

—Gaara —mencione su nombre lo más aterciopelada que pude con una forzosa sonrisa— ¿has dicho sensei?

—Sí —se limpio las lagrimas que salían de uno de los costados de sus ojos a causa de la risa—, es que aun no puedo entender cómo es que pudiste dejar que un cuarentón te haya tocado.

— ¿cuarentón? —vi el rostro de Gaara transformarse lentamente en uno más sereno al momento en que fruncía el entrejo, pero sin dejar la sonrisa ladina de lado—, el tipo que dijiste que debía seducir no aparentaba esa edad, era casi de la misma edad que yo y… no recuerdo que fuera nuestro sensei —me lleve una mano a mi barbilla tratando de recordar mas detalles del sujeto.

— Sakura a quien te dije que sedujeras es a Kakashi Hatake, ¿lo recuerdas? Fue nuestro profesor de equitación — ¿Qué si lo recordaba? ¡Claro que lo hacía! ¿Quién no recuerda al hombre que leía pornografía a plena luz del día y en pleno lugar público? Solo un completo idiota lo haría, mas no dije nada solo asentí con la cabeza al momento en que Gaara sacudía su cabello.

—Gaara… no fue él el que me toco anoche —susurre vi la cara de este volviéndose de diferentes tonalidades rojizas.

— ¡Mierda! —maldijo caminando una y otra vez alrededor mío como lo había hecho hasta hace unos instantes. — ¡Te di claras indicaciones! —grito fuertemente aunque nadie podía escuchar el grito, estábamos alejados de la casa lo suficiente como para que no fuéramos vistos por nadie. Me lleve las manos a las caderas, mostrándome indignada por su comentario.

— ¡te aseguro que no era el único tipo que estaba con una chica rubia y vestido purpura, Gaara!

— ¿pudiste haberme preguntado de nuevo? ¡Joder! —se llevo una mano a su frente golpeándola con suavidad. Suspire de mala gana, al parecer me había equivocado de sujeto, lo cual hizo que mis mejillas ardieran, había obtenido placer de alguien a quien en realidad no conocía, de alguien que en sí era un verdadero extraño. Mierda… no quería admitirlo, pero si antes estaba excitada con la idea, ahora mi vientre hormigueaba con más fuerza.

Saque del bolsillo de mi pantalón la mancuernilla, lanzándola a dirección de Gaara quien la atrapo en un solo movimiento. Lo veía con una inconfundible ira en su interior que peleaba por salir o no. Pero cambio en cuanto abrió la mano dejando a la vista la exquisita pieza de oro, sus ojos se abrieron a la par y de estos viajaron hacia a mí, incluso había perdido color volviéndose pálido.

— ¿estás bien? —pregunte con temor al verlo de esa manera tan abrupta.

— ¿de dónde lo sacaste? —contesto a mi pregunta con otra, bufe a lo bajo y me alce de hombros mostrándome desinteresada por lo que pensaba y reflejaba en su rostro.

—del tipo que al que seducí.

—Sakura… —camino hasta a grandes zancadas, tomándome de uno de mis brazos, estallándome contra uno de los pilares, ahogando un gemido de dolor. — ¿Sabes quién era? —No respondí— ¿Sabes quién mierda era el tipo?

— ¡NO! —Dije deshaciendo el amarre de sus manos en mis brazos y arrebatándole de la mancuernilla, empujándolo con fuerza a un costado—, no sé quién era y no me importa, solo quería que vieras que no soy ninguna cobarde.

— ¿sucedió algo más que un beso? —pregunto serio, lo cual hizo me sintiera incomoda. — Es importante que me digas Sakura, ¿Tuviste o no un polvo con él? ¿Dejaste que te tocaras más allá?

—No —dije con determinación en mi voz lo cual me sorprendió mucho.

—dijiste que era bueno con sus manos y su lengua.

—Me refería a que solo me acaricio —rehuí de su mirada.

— ¿viste su rostro a través de la máscara? — ¡Esto era el colmo!

—no Gaara! ¡No lo hice! No es algo que deba darle importancia, solo fueron unos besos y nada más, ¡Dios! No me acosté con él —mentira, habíamos tenido sexo más de cuatro veces esa noche y cada vez que llegue al orgasmo fue tan extenuante y vigorosamente placentero que el anterior.

—no debes siquiera pensar en verlo de nuevo.

—Gaara, estas exagerando, si deje que me besara y que me tocara fue por la maldita apuesta solo ello. Gane ¿No? Así que puedes dejar de ser tan mal perdedor y hacer lo que acordamos.

— no quiero que se acerque a ti de nuevo

—tampoco es como si fuera a buscarle, Gaara, ¿estas escuchándote a ti mismo?

—He dicho algo, y espero que se cumpla —sentencio no antes de dar media vuelta e irse. Ni siquiera escucho lo que había dicho. Lo mire hasta perderse entre los árboles, arrugue el entrejo nuevamente ¿por qué le importaba tanto ese sujeto? Aun no lo entendía del todo, y eso que llevábamos casi doce años viviendo bajo el mismo techo —sin contar los cinco que pase en Estados Unidos—, suspire de mala gana. Me sentía frustrada, me sentía molesta con la estúpida reacción de Gaara, no entiendo el por qué había actuado de esa manera, me senté en la banca, tratando de recuperarme.

Había regresado hace apenas unas cuantas horas y ya había hecho algo mal. Me sentía tan tonta, tan desilusionada y torpe todo al mismo tiempo, tampoco era como si esperara una brillante estrella en mi frente por la tarea que me había encomendado, pero por lo menos un bien hecho o una sonrisa de orgullo por que había logrado mi cometido. Recorrí el lugar con la vista, era hermoso el lugar, tal y como lo recordaba. Ese lugar siempre me hacía sentir tan bien conmigo misma y a la vez tan abrumada. Me hacia recordar el error que había cometido años atrás, el motivo por el cual en un principio mis propios padres me desconocieron llegando incluso a desheredarme. Estar en casa y poder ver los rostros de las personas que amaba en estos momentos era una especie de privilegio que me habían dado nuevamente, no verlos en todo este tiempo me había dolido demasiado. Creo que hubiera empeorado mi actitud y mis acciones sino habría estado mi tío Nawaki y Sasori en mi vida en Estados Unidos, especialmente este ultimo a quien consideraba como un hermano. Lentamente sentí que se empezaba a desbordar algo caliente de mis mejillas, y trate de retenerlas sin mucho atrajeo.

— ¿Sakura? —escuche a mis espaldas una voz masculina, me voltee hacia él, limpiando las lágrimas que se empezaban a desbordar de mis ojos nuevamente. Me encontré con unos claros ojos azules que me miraban con incredulidad, me forcé a mi misma a mostrar una enorme sonrisa al ver a mi padre, quien se acerco a mí, rodeándome con sus brazos. — princesa… —susurro con devoción, acariciando mi cabello, trate de dejar de procesar el hecho que esta era la primera vez que lo veía después de años y años sin hacerlo, e incluso me atragante los gimoteos y sollozos que querían salir de mi boca. — Bienvenida a casa —me aferro a él e inevitablemente las lágrimas acumuladas salieron de mi, dejando salir todas las emociones que había reprimido en mi.

¡Estaba con mi papá!

¡Con mi papá! Él jamás quiso que me fuera, abogo por mi cuando descubrió lo que pensé que considerarían una jugarreta. Me dio su apoyo incondicional y mucho más allá de lo que pudiera pensar, pero mamá… ella fue la que me separo de la familia haciéndome ver como la oveja negra, como la inadaptada. — ¡papá! —solloce la única palabra que pude articular. Escuche una pequeña risa ahogada en llanto. Me separe un momento de él para verlo mejor, sus cabellos aun eran largos y de un color azul claro como Suigetsu, a pesar del tiempo de no haberle visto, seguía manteniendo ese aire jovenzuelo en él. Los años le habían caído como anillo al dedo. Al igual que a mi madre. Haruno Dan seguía siendo un hombre que cualquier mujer quisiera, siendo tan caballeroso, amable, noble. Con un sentimiento tan honesto, mi madre era afortunada por haberse casado con él, y Suigetsu y yo por tenerlo como nuestro padre. Me beso en la frente y me sentí de nueva cuenta como una niña pequeña, pero no me importo, estaba con el hombre que más quería en el mundo.

—Bienvenida —cito nuevamente, secando con sus manos las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

—gracias papá… —susurre muy bajito. Me levante de la banca, y me hizo una señal con la cabeza de que lo siguiera y así hice. Caminamos en silencio, muchos podrían sentirse incómodos con ellos, menos nosotros, eso nos gustaba el silencio, era reconfortante.

— ¿cómo está Nawaki? —me pregunto, al mismo tiempo en que envolvía uno de sus brazos en mis hombros.

—bien… a pesar de que aun tiene problemas con lo del bebé, creo que lo está haciendo de maravilla —solté con una sonrisa al pensar en mi pequeño primo de tan solo unos tres meses.

—me alegra saber que eso de ser padre se le esté dando.

—Deberías verlo cuando intenta cambiarle el pañal —reí fuertemente al igual que papá, era genial verlo de nuevo, pero baje la mirada pensado inmediatamente en los problemas financieros que habían tenido y que necesitaban urgentemente ser atendidos. — Por cierto… —mencione cortando de inmediato el buen ambiente. — quiero hablar con respecto a la acciones actuales en la empresa, que tanto daño hemos recibido.

— Sakura –me corta fragantemente—, hablaremos de ellos después, tenemos toda la semana para hablar de ello. Además… —suspira serio, hay algo más que no quiere decirme, y eso me preocupa pero no dejo que lo vea— hoy quiero pasar un rato con mi hija, no arruinemos el momento ¿De acuerdo? —asiento energéticamente. Siento que hay algo más, creo que tiene miedo en el destino de la empresa, y el hecho de que este en mis manos esta y el de la familia. Me dirige hasta el auto color rojo quemado. Comemos en un restaurante fino cerca de casa, veo a muchos conocidos en ella pero nadie que en si importe. Veo a lo lejos un hombre bien parecido de traje, con una coleta baja y una mujer embarazada a su derecha. No sé cuánto tiempo le miro, solo sé que nuestras miradas se encuentran, le observo nerviosa, tiene algo que me recuerda a alguien. Solo… que no logro recordarlo.

* * *

Estamos en un restauran bastante exclusivo de la ciudad, para mi mala suerte hemos estado en el establecimiento alrededor de una hora y ya me está cansando mi estúpido hermano con sus misterios, esta haciéndose el interesante solo para que nuestro padre le dé el cargo de presidente dentro de la empresa Uchiha, aunque aún no se qué mierda pretende trayéndonos aquí, sabiendo perfectamente que cualquier miembro de la familia Haruno puede llegar y hacernos perder el apetito, suspiro de mala gana, todo este maldito día me ha sido un infierno, primero el imbécil de Naruto me lleva a una doble cita con una chica a la que ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre, ni me apetece el hacerlo.

En cima después de haber tenido sexo con ella, se hizo la ofendida cuando le dije que no repetiría ¿quién cojones se cree? Debería saber que nunca repito con nadie, no ha habido ninguna chica la que me llegue a la expectativa de mi padre o siquiera me enloquezca lo suficiente como para desearla hasta perder la cabeza. Aunque… a mi mente llega la imagen de la pelirrosa, sus ojos jade, el brillo de la pasión reflejados en ellos, el compás en cómo se convulsionaba su cuerpo, lo sedosa que era su piel, lo adictivo que se me volvió tocarla, hacerla suspirar…

— ¿Sasuke, te encuentras bien cariño? —la voz de mi madre me hace recobrar la conciencia, devolviéndome a la realidad, respiro agitadamente y asiento con seguridad. Miro debajo del mantel y veo a mi miembro semiduro tras mis pantalones. Mascullo una maldición, tratando de controlarme y enfriar mi cuerpo.

—parece que la chica con la que saliste te dejo con ganas de más Sasuke-kun… —giro a mi izquierda y veo a Konan burlarse de mi situación.

—tsk… no fue una gran polvo si me lo preguntas

—No me refería a ese polvo —me dice con una inusual sonrisa en su rostro, levanto una ceja a modo de cuestión, haciendo que su burlona sonrisa aumente—, me refiero al polvo de anoche.

—Konan, ¿crees que sería capaz de tener sexo en una noche muy importante? —menciono tratando de sonar convincente.

— ¡Ooh! ¡Por favor Sasuke!, no seas tan hipócrita, esa sonrisa que mantuviste el resto de la velada y tu buen humor de la mañana se debe a esa… chica —suelta la última palabra de una forma muy despectiva que me hace enojar.

—Konan, ¿en donde supones que tendría sexo?

—Tal vez… —hace una pose pensativa, aunque sé que esta fingiendo, a veces no entiendo cómo es que mi hermano decidió casarse con ella. Es demasiado entrometida. — ¿Tal vez en el auto de tu hermano? —suelto una risa ante ese hecho.

—a veces me gustaría saber de dónde sacas toda esa información.

—Sasuke-kun, solo hice una suposición, tu acabas de confirmármelo con tu risa. —hago una mueca, realmente es molesta—, ¿realmente fue buena?

—Como no tienes idea —una torcida sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y por la expresión en su rostro veo que lo encuentra divertido.

—me sorprende mucho que elogies a una chica Sasuke-kun, eso me hace pensar que tal vez encontraste a alguien que pueda llenar tus expectativas de pareja

—… —dejo escapar una risa ante el comentario de mi cuñada—, una chica de una noche no vale la pena Konan, además, no creo que sea del agrado de mi padre y mucho menos de mi madre. —Ladea su rostro divertida.

—tal vez… pero no es como si no supieran que hace su pequeño hijo cuando se va al club o las fiestas de fraternidad, además… ¿quién sabe con respecto a los gustos de Fugaku-sama? Puede y que la chica que te dejo con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro de su agrado. —trato de responder, pero no lo hago, me fijo mejor en Itachi, esta serio, en sus ojos hay un brillo malicioso, y un gesto de superioridad que solo muestra con algunos. Frunzo el entrejo y volteo a donde mira este, lo mismo hace Konan, y nos encontramos a un par de ojos jade… mierda… es ella.

La reconozco, es la pelirrosa, la chica con la que me acosté, no me pone atención, está en un intercambio de miradas con mi hermano, no gusta. No me gusta la forma en que miran y gruño en protesta subconscientemente, al igual que Konan, besa a Itachi en los labios cortando el momento de ambos, ella también suele ser muy posesiva con él, en otras circunstancias seguramente estaría molesto por su exhibicionista amor, pero en estos momentos lo agradezco. — ¿Sucede algo? —escucho la voz de mi padre resonar en la mesa, volteamos a verlo, tiene el entrejo fruncido.

— ¿Ese no es Haruno Dan? —es ahora mi madre la que pregunta, y no consigo evitar volver mi mirada hacia ellos. Es verdad, la chica esta con el Haruno, la veo sonreír por algo que dice el tipo formándose dos hoyuelos a los costados, sus mejillas se vuelven rojizas, se ve adorable, se ve tímida e incluso cohibida.

Es un gran contraste con la pelirrosa de anoche, la que emanaba sexo por cara poro de su piel, la que se movió perversamente sobre mí degustando el placer que le propiciaba como gata en celo. Es… diferente, se lleva una mano a su estomago mientras continua sonriendo y riendo, Dan hace mueca que después estalla en una sonora risa, observo el ambiente con furia, es demasiado liviano, es transparente y armonioso, me fijo en los demás comensales, la mayoría de los hombre se están comiendo con la mirada a la acompañante del Haruno, pero ella los ignora, lo hace de una manera tan fácil, que me hace sentirme como un idiota al saber que pertenezco en ese momento al grupo de hombres que la desean, él vuelve a hablar al parecer es por la comida, la chica hace un puchero para después darle con su cuchara una parte de su postre que come de buena gana.

Este le mira enternecido, le toma de la mano… y, ¡mierda! La besa con devoción en el dorso de esta. Beso su piel… ¡LA BESA!

— ¿no sabía que tenía una amante? —suelta mi madre con curiosidad.

—Es interesante… —masculle mi hermano, al mismo tiempo en que llama al mesero, paga la cuenta, se paran de sus asientos, ¡kami! Me da la perfecta vista de su exquisito trasero, se ve hermosa… se ve deliciosa con esos pantalones que entallan su figura y aquella blusa de cuello alto… mmm intuyo que es por los moretones que le deje, por lo menos ese bastardo será dará cuenta que la hice mía. Que recorrí cada parte de cuerpo, que la hice gemir tan fuertemente pidiendo por más.

* * *

Pasan cerca de nuestra mesa pero no lo suficiente, aunque logro percibir que uno de sus brazos le agarra de la cintura como si la reclamara como suya. Respiro profundamente, siento una vena en la sien a punto de explotar. Quiero ir tras ellos y moler al viejo a golpes… ¿pero qué…? Yo no soy así, ¿Por qué querría ir tras ella? Es como dijo ella, solo algo causal, eso y nada más, cuando consigo tranquilizarme, volteo…

Le da un beso en la mejilla y la más dulce sonrisa que he visto, haciendo que la mayoría de los hombres que están en el lugar mascullen una maldición al viejo Haruno y uno que otro suspiro, giro mi cabeza molesto, se nota mi mal humor pero prefieren ignorarlo mi familia. — Es muy curioso que haya alguien nuevo con los Haruno, ¿no te parece Sasuke? —fulmino con la mirada hacia mi hermano, esta sonriendo. Eso si es inusual. Algo se trae entre manos. Algo muy raro.

Pasa el resto de la semana muy rápido para mi gusto, desde ese día en el restaurante, no puedo evitar pensar en esa chica y la cabeza de los Haruno juntos, verlo acariciarla de esa manera, abrazarla, besarla. Y para el colmo mi imaginación me da imágenes de esos dos, él besando la suave piel que yo llegue a tocar, deslizando sus asquerosas manos por su abdomen mientras lame sus pezones erectos y esta ronronea ante su obra, gimiendo, suplicando por alcanzar el éxtasis. Follándola sin clemencia… succionando cada parte de ella… joder.

Solo hace que me enfurezca más. Aunque aun no entiendo porque me siento de esta manera solo fue algo de una noche, no es como si me interesara y tampoco es como si la fuera a ver de nuevo, solo fue una coincidencia. Una jodida coincidencia.

Y lo peor es que no ayuda el hecho de que voy en el auto de mi hermano, y mi mente repasa a momentos a la pelirrosa en posiciones sugerentes, en mi regazo… en mi boca… siento tensarme, mi cuerpo, la pide, suplica por tocarla— Sasuke si ya dejaste de fantasear con alguna de tus novias, puedes ya salir del auto —abro los ojos, puesto que los había mantenido cerrado en el transcurso del viaje, Itachi esta serio, demasiado, no es normal, y no quiero discutir con él, salgo de este de mala gana, y lo sigo a través del estacionamiento hasta el ascensor. Llegamos hasta el piso dieciséis, cruzamos los pasillos con calma, demasiada para mi gusto.

—Sasuke —me llama mi hermano. Suelto un bufido y me detengo. Sabía que algo se trae entre manos. – Quiero hablar de algo muy delicado contigo.

— ¿qué sucede? —respondo cortante

—En esta junta se verán si es posible darle el crédito a los Haruno, es vital que te comportes, ellos… —pauso un momento reflexionando sus palabras– tienen, una especie de detonante

— ¿detonante? —alzo una ceja a modo de burla, pero Itachi sigue serio.

—lo entenderás cuando estemos con la junta directiva, solo prométeme que no harás nada indecente como tratar de toquetear a alguna mujer que este ahí.

— ¿era eso de lo que querías hablarme? —Suelto entre risas conteniendo el humor–, descuida no hay ninguna mujer en esa junta que llame mi atención, ya me he follado a las que me parecían exquisitas y te aseguro que no he repetido.

—eso lo veremos —responde y sin más avanza con una sonrisa en su rostro. Es raro que actué de esa forma pero de igual manera le sigo. Esta rara conversación hace que desaparezca mi mal humor y deje pensar en ella. Eso es bueno…

— ¡y a mí me gustaría saber que mierda hago contigo en un armario Gaara! —mi hermano gira sobre sus talones hacia mí, entre sorprendido y burlón, camina más lento, e imito su paso. Al parecer el imbécil de Sabaku No Gaara tiene problemas con una chica, rio de lado al imaginar su siguiente víctima, aunque por el grito dudo mucho que ella sea la víctima lo que hace que mi humor mejore, ese idiota siempre ha estado jodiendo mi ambiente y mi alrededor, siempre metiéndose con lo que es mío y yo devolviéndole el favor, sonrió ante la ultima treta que le jugué, estoy seguro que jamás le había visto tan cabreado.

—por favor, solo digo que tal vez deberías irte, no es necesario tu presencia y…

— ¿Qué?… —escucho en la voz femenina sorpresa e irritación al mismo tiempo, ¿con quién se habrá metido esta vez? Esa chica se ve que era un vil demonio– ¡eres un imbécil! ¡Estoy aquí por órdenes de Nawaki! Y porque me llamaron después de todo el maldito embrollo que hubo con los Uchiha, ¿quién te crees que eres como para impedirme quedarme en la junta? —estamos a altura de la puerta de donde salen los gritos. Se abre de golpe, golpeándose contra mía un cuerpo femenino tambaleándose, con peligro de caer, pero no lo hace, la detengo a tiempo, sosteniéndola de la cintura.

Sus pechos hacen presión contra mi dorso, mis manos viajan entre su espalda y la parte donde inicia la curva de sus glúteos, y por un instante me quedo sin aliento. Sus ojos son color jade, sus rosas cabellos cubre una parte de su rostro, sus labios están entreabiertos, pintados de un rojizo que exige… que pide a gritos que la bese. Mi mente se vuelve en blanco. Nuestras respiraciones se mezclan tentativamente, huele a frutas, a cereza, es dulzón su aroma. Es delicado y adictivo a la vez, me agobia. Pero… me fascina al mismo tiempo. Parece que está en un trance porque no deja de inspeccionarme a detalle. Es ella. Lo sé… es la amante de Dan Haruno.

—Sakura… —se sobresalta entre mis brazos, separándose lentamente, lanzo un bufido en protesta pero cedo después de sentir que me empuja ligeramente, voltea hacia el pelirrojo con el entrejo fruncido, y parece que se ha olvidado de mi existencia. Así que se llama Sakura, le queda bastante bien el nombre, se gira dándome la espalda pero dándome un espectacular show de su trasero, que se ve bien pronunciado en esa falda, si antes pensaba que era increíble, en esos momentos me aflige el saber que no puedo tomarlos entre mis manos y acunarlos con estas.

Me fijo ahora en su blusa, esta descubierta de atrás dejando ver la perfecta piel desnuda no lleva sostén, como me imagine cuando sus pechos rozaron mi dorso, sintiendo un par de pezones rígidos. Mis ojos viajaban por todo su cuerpo, viendo sus largas piernas bien torneadas, la definida cintura y lo sensual que se ve la piel desnuda, pero ella no se inmuta a mi mirada. — Creo que será mejor si te vas —responde Gaara dirigiéndose a ella pero mirándome a mí, por su entrejo fruncido sé que no le gusta nada que la haya tocado.

¡Ja! Si supiera.

—estoy aquí porque tengo todo el derecho de estarlo

—Sakura… —intenta persuadirla.

— ¡No Gaara! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a entender que soy parte de esto también? —se acerca hasta él, sus narices se rozan y sus labios también. — me voy a quedar te guste o no –dice con determinación, lo que llama mi atención.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Gaara! —escuchamos una voz acercándose, es Suigetsu y seguidos de ellos… esta Haruno Dan, quien frunce el entrejo al ver la cercanía de la pelirrosa y el Sabaku. Después me mira a mí y a mi hermano pero vuelve su vista a la chica— ¿a dónde…? —no termina de formular su pregunta porque nos mira ahora Suigetsu a nosotros. — Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun… —saluda fríamente.

—me da gusto verte Suigetsu, a usted también señor Haruno. —El hombre responde con una leve reverencia, y agarra de la mano a Sakura arrastrándola hasta él.

—la junta empecerá dentro de poco, debemos irnos, su padre está ahí, deberían también darse prisa, Itachi-san.

—Por supuesto —Itachi desvía de su mirada de Dan a Sakura, con un raro sentimiento en la manera en que la observa, esta baja la mirada a la muñeca de Itachi hasta donde se es visible una mancuernilla, se crispa, pero no deja que nadie lo note. Se aferra al Haruno y comienzan a caminar, seguidos de los otros. Al parecer aceptaron a la mujer en sus vidas demasiado bien. Comenzamos a caminar y llegamos hasta la gran sala de conferencias donde se hará la junta. Adentro están los Hyuuga, Yamanaka, incluso los Uzumaki, mi padre y enfrente de él, Haruno Tsunade.

— ¿donde se habían metido? —susurra a la chica que esta con Dan, pero no responde solo hace un mohín, ante ello ¿qué mierda sucede?

—Pueden tomar sus lugares… —dice Inoichi el padre de Ino, todos tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares pero antes de que pueda tomar mi lugar, Itachi me detiene.

—al otro extremo

—pero…

—Es una orden —le fulmino con la mirada pero mi padre lo alienta, tengo que sentarme junto a Gaara, genial pienso irónicamente, pero grata es mi sorpresa es que sea Sakura quien se sienta a mi lado y no el pelirrojo. Sonrió torcidamente, aunque Dan mira a esta preocupadamente. Creo que le molesta que este alado de ella. Pero me importa un comino.

Pasa alrededor una hora, y el señor Inoichi sigue con las explicaciones de la situación de los Haruno, todos están demasiado concentrados en sus palabras a excepción de mí, que estoy algo desconcertado fijándome en el cuerpo de la pelirrosa, sus pechos en esa blusa negra se ve demasiado excitante y a pesar de que intento enfriarme no ayuda cuando le veo cruzarse de piernas y la corta pero sexy falda acortarse hasta mostrar una porción bastante agradable a la vista de un hombre de sus muslos, revelando parcialmente unos ligeros negros.

¡Joder!

No aguanto más… mi cuerpo se convulsiona…

—mmm… —escucho un leve gimoteo, no creí que reaccionaria tan pronto la chica ante mi caricia, mis manos están tocando su pierna, esta baja una de sus manos e intenta de un golpe quitar la mía pero no cedo, uno de mis dedos, comienza a ir de arriba debajo de sus muslos, y la veo morderse el labio inferior, mientras intenta callarse, pero no conforme con esa singular expresión, mis dedos se deslizan por su entrepierna, su respiración se ve agitada, gira su rostro hacia mí, con las mejillas rojizas, exquisita.

Le levanto más la falda y veo sus bragas de color miel. Me adentro, jugando con la tela y su sexo, la siento húmeda, le aparto de un solo movimiento un poco sus bragas y estoy adentro, la cavidad esta tan caliente y húmeda que tengo que respirar profundamente para matar las ganas de levantarla follarla como Dios manda, muevo mi dedo más adentro de esta, y la veo retorcer sus piernas, adentro un segundo dedo a mi tarea, pero quita mi mano de un solo golpe— ¡basta! —susurra entrecortada, esta excitada sus ojos lo demuestran, como aquella vez en que la conocí, llevo mis dedos a mis labios y los lamo, haciendo una sugestiva sonrisa, haciéndole entender que la deseo. Sus ojos viajan de los míos a mi muñeca donde están mis mancuernillas con el símbolo Uchiha— ¡Tú!… —sus ojos se abren, resoplando agudamente.

— ¿sucede algo señorita? —pregunta enojado Hyashi por la interrupción.

—No es nada… —responde altivamente, pasa de ser sexy y caliente a una mujer fría, se transforma. En sus ojos se muestra ser calculadora y frívola.

—Si tienes algo que decir hazlo ahora Sakura —dice Tsunade, se ve también molesta, y no es para menos, el futuro de su empresa está en juego, asiente de mala gana. Levantándose de su lugar, pasa sus ojos hacia mí, esta cabreada, pero solo hace que sonría.

—quisiera saber qué es lo que harán, que es lo que en verdad desean con respecto a las empresas Haruno.

—señorita, hemos hablado de ellos durante toda la hora, ¿Es que acaso no ha puesto atención? —se burla Itachi, el padre de Naruto gira a observarlo, al parecer le molesta el tono en que se refirió a Sakura, eso es extraño, parece que Minato conoce a la chica.

—He puesto la debida atención… —responde con una agraciada sonrisa— señor…

—Uchiha —dice con orgullo mi padre, y enseguida veo enseguida que su sonrisa se vuelve agria.

—Uchiha —habla con desprecio—, señor Uchiha, he puesto atención a toda esta… —levanta sus dedos mencionando entre comillas— reunión, por decirla de alguna forma, pero hasta el momento, no han dicho en sí nada con respecto a la situación por la que estamos aquí.

— ¿y esa es? —hablo sin pensar, me mira a hurtadillas, pero me ignora de lleno.

—Iré al grano —responde comenzando a caminar alrededor de la mesa—, ¿darán el préstamo a la empresa Haruno, Sí o No?

—por las circunstancias que ha pasado, creo…

— ¿y cuáles son esas circunstancias Señor Hyashi? —No responde—, ¿cuáles son?

—No tienen el dinero suficiente como pagar el préstamo —responde después de una pausa.

—lo tenemos —asegura, me rio ante ello, y ahora yo soy el centro de atención, todos me miran, incluido mi padre y hermano.

— ¿qué es tan gracioso?

— ¿como podrían acceder a darles el préstamo, sin que haya algo de por medio en caso de que no paguen?

— ¿está sugiriendo que las empresas Haruno están en la ruina?

— ¿y no lo está? —uso el mismo tono que ella.

—no

—hasta hace unos meses estaban peleando por salvar el pellejo de sus empleados y sus trabajos, para que no los embargaran, pidieron prestamos excesivos, ¿qué le hace creer que pueden acceder al préstamo sin siquiera pagar los anteriores primero? —inquirió mi padre. Sakura pasea sus ojos hacia él y con una sensual sonrisa responde:

—porque esos préstamos están pagados

—Eso es imposible —habla por primera vez Inoichi en todo el rato.

—No lo es Inoichi-sama, cuando sabes con que personajes relacionarte —suelta la última palabra de una manera demasiado sugestiva para mi gusto, y al parecer también al de Dan, Suigetsu y Gaara ya que tienen su entrejo fruncido pero eso no le impide que siga—, esos prestamos están pagados desde hace tres meses, los trabajos de nuestros empleados están de vuelta al igual que las propiedades que han sido embargadas, tal vez debería actualizar en estos momentos el estado financiero de nuestra compañía —lo hace, está en la base de datos del banco Yamanaka, todos están en silencio. Sus miradas se vuelven de uno de superioridad a uno sorpresivo y hasta reflejan preocupación.

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo. Las acciones que antes valían menos de cuatro dólares, están por arriba de los treinta millones. — Imposible —susurra mi padre, nosotros nos encargamos de hacer que su empresa estuviera fuera del mercado ¿cómo es que pudieron…? Y ahí es donde entiendo a que se refería al detonante. Esa chica… la amante de Dan Haruno, ahora entiendo por qué Tsunade esta calmada sabiendo que está en la misma habitación que la joven concubina de su esposo. La necesita.

—encontramos interesantes inversionistas, estamos ganando actualmente cuatrocientos millones de dólares al día, las investigaciones, elaboración de la medicina y la propaganda de nuestros nuevo fármacos están causando una verdadera revolución en nuestra empresa, ganado cinco veces de lo que hacíamos anteriormente

—no necesitan el dinero. —masculle Itachi, posiblemente cabreado pero sin dejar de admirar a la chica con detenimiento cada vez que puede.

—no, en efecto, esta junta estaba programada desde hacía meses, justo antes de que se interviniera por completo los inversionistas y una persona ajena al comité directivo de la misma.

—bueno, si no hay nada más que agregar. —responde Hyashi, esta vez más manso.

—No lo hay —dice Sakura, mientras se escucha un timbre de un celular, es el de ella, quien lo toma entre sus manos, y sin siquiera disculparse sale de la junta y se va. Los Haruno ni siquiera dicen nada, y parecen imitar lo hecho por la pelirrosa.

Todos se comienzan a levantar al ver que nadie comenta nada, me escabullo del lugar, camino por el pasillo hasta que escucho su voz— Sí, lo sé… estaba nerviosa —susurra lentamente—, aun no estoy segura, te llamare en cuanto pueda… gracias, adiós. —camino hasta la puerta donde sale su voz, la abro, dirige su mirada hacia mí en cuanto me encuentro con ella, estamos en el baño para damas. Cierro la puerta detrás mía al ver que no hay nadie más que nosotros. Le pongo el cerrojo y me acerco cada vez más a ella al mismo tiempo en que retrocede hasta que pega su espalda con la pared.

— ¿Qué quieres? —me pregunta tratando de hacerse la fuerte.

–No es obvio…—respondo mientras mis manos la rodean, y comienzo a dibujar un delicioso patrón sobre su espalda desnuda, su piel se eriza y sé al instante que le gusta, voy a arriba abajo y de derecha a izquierda cerrando en el curso sus ojos, al mismo tiempo en que intenta alejarme, pero es inevitable. Comienzo a olisquear su cuello mientras ladea su rostro, mis manos viajan de su espalda a su trasero apretándolo con fuerza, haciéndose hacia adelante y sus pechos duros golpean mi dorso sin piedad. Lo que hace que mi miembro comience a despertar.

—Déjame…—susurra entrecortada, pero no lo hago, su cuerpo me pide a gritos. Y no pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Le levanto y sus piernas se enroscan a mis caderas, la pongo sobre el lavamanos, lamo su piel, está caliente, está ardiendo, muero por enterrarme en ella y en su interior, quiero joderla, follarla tan duro que grite por más y más, olvidando al imbécil de Dan Haruno. Mis labios bajan a su cuello, veo que ya no tiene más marcas. Mph eso puede solucionarse, sonrió contra sus pechos, y saco mi lengua, mis manos, le levantan la falda veo sus exquisitas bragas atadas a esos ligeros de sus medias del mismo color, bajo mi rostros a la altura de estas, lamiendo sus muslos, y abriendo sus piernas al mismo tiempo que dejo húmedos besos sobre ellos. — ¡Basta! –me dice entrecortada.

—te deseo… y me deseas. —Respondo ronco— en la fiesta gemías como loca en cuanto estuve dentro de ti, ¿Necesito recordártelo? —Me niega con la cabeza sin siquiera poder hablarme—. Yo creo que sí nena. —uno de mis dedos pasa por la tela que deja a la vista sus piernas abiertas. — estas húmeda… me encanta, quiero follarte. Quiero hacerte mía —susurro e intenta hacer que el contacto se haga más prominente con un ligero sacudido de sus caderas, cerrando sus ojos, finalmente se deja vencer contra el deseo. El mío y el suyo. Golpean la puerta, despierta abruptamente, saltando asustada, me empuja y se baja de su lugar despavorida, le quita el cerrojo a la puerta e intenta abrir, pero la detengo y fricciono mi erección contra sus glúteos, arqueándose hacia atrás traspasando la tela sus pezones. — ¡Aaah! —gime tan fuertemente que tiene que llevarse una mano a su boca para dejar de hacerlo, se gira, entrecortada una mano de levanta, va a tocarme el rostro. Pero…

— ¡No vuelvas a tocarme pedazo de mierda! —grita ella, mientras mi cara se ladea, arde mi mejilla, su mano esta levantada y su entrejo fruncido. Sale tan rápido como puede, le sigo detrás, hasta que la visualizo. Suigetsu sale en su ayuda, abrazándola fuertemente.

— ¿estás bien Sakura?

—Sí, Sui-chan —susurra hundiéndose en su pecho ¿qué cojones ocurre? ¿Esta también con Suigetsu? Aparece Dan en la escena.

— ¿estás bien princesa?

—si papá — ¿por qué tenía que aparecer por qué… esperen le dijo papá?

—Sasuke —mi hermano me llama—, quisiera que conocieras a la hermosa dama que nos dio la grata noticia del regreso de la empresa Haruno —me dice, y rodea con sus brazos mi hombro—, la bella hija menor de estos… Haruno Sakura. — me indica Itachi con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, al tiempo en que giro a ver a la pelirrosa. Ella… la chica con la que fornique… la que me había dejado con ganas de más, la que en estos momentos deseaba más que a nadie… era la hija de la familia que odiaba.

* * *

cha cha chan! ahahhahah Les gusto? Que les parecio? Gracias a las personas que me pusieron en favoritos y alertas! Le agradezco muchoo!

Me regalan un review?

Cuidense mucho, hay nos estamos leyendo :D

atte: CiinDii


End file.
